


smart ass

by rnxds



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Burn, and fell in love, and got high together, but yeah, more chapters coming soon!!!, okayyy here we go, well it's more than that, well that this, what if harvey and mike went to harvard together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnxds/pseuds/rnxds
Summary: Harvey Specter knew everyone inside and out. He could read someone and understand them perfectly. From the outside, his life was going as perfectly as a Harvard student's would, high marks, a bright future, and sex. No commitment, no relationships, and every gram of weed he bought, he erased his trace with ease. And he would do anything to keep that image. But then he meets Mike Ross, another student who, for reasons unknown, Harvey can't keep his eyes off of. Mike hides his intrigue in Harvey and he does the same. Slowly, their lives intertwine and then comes friendship, intimacy, and something neither Harvey nor Mike expects, love.





	1. Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> LOL ok this is gonna be like my first OFFICIAL fanfiction. i did one before but i deleted it rip :( i hope you enjoy! please give me feedback because i would love to improve these.

The air was thick and the smoke stung Harvey's eyes in a familiar sort of way. He looked up at the clock above his "The Usual Suspects" poster and squinted to the read the time. 5 minutes till class. Sighing and groaning slightly, Harvey pushed himself off the ground and stretched. The clock ticked loudly as the door creaked open and Harvey's heart dropped slightly.

"Harvey, are you kidding me, it's like 7:00 in the morning," Donna walked in, slamming the door shut behind her, "we have to get to class, come on."

Harvey breathed out a sigh of relief as Donna sat down on his bed, waving the smoke out of her face. Harvey took another long drag of the blunt and then threw it in the trash. Walking to the bed, Harvey grabbed a jacket laying on the ground, as if it was thoughtfully placed in the ocean of mess. Somehow, if you'd met Harvey Specter for the first time, you'd expect a clean room, a clean life, and a squeaky clean future. Of course, Donna had known Harvey for a while. They'd hit it off when they first met 2 years ago. Harvey liked her for her razor sharp personality and she liked Harvey for, underneath all that smartass coping, his caring personality.

"7:00 in the morning is the best time to get high," he said smirking at Donna, "hell, anytime's the best time."

"Professor Litt was standing down the hall, Harvey," Donna said kicking an unwashed shirt with a dirty look, "what if he found out?"

Louis Litt was probably the strangest and most annoying person in the damn school. He walked around as if he didn't realize how shitty the university truly was. Everyone played dirty here. Everyone. The one's with the scholarships bought the tests beforehand from a tech major. The athletes did drugs of all sorts behind their coach's back. And finally, three-quarters of the teachers slept with their students. So, either Louis Litt is an idiot, or he's predisposed to batting an eye. Of course, his ignorance serves well for most of the students. Some kids who've given up on their life already took his classes to get high beforehand, knowing he won't notice.

"Please, Donna, I bet you my life that Litt doesn't know what weed even smells like," Harvey said laughing as the redhead rolled her eyes, "oh, and grab my sunglasses, will you?"

The groans and curses of students rose in a crescendo manner as alarms rang out. Passing student after student, Harvey gave his most charming smile to the cute ones and, of course, they smiled back. Though Harvey was quite proud of his brain, he didn't hate his looks either. What he did hate was when people saw him just as a pretty face. Especially in such a highly-competitive environment like this one. Harvey didn't want people to think he got into Harvard because of luck. But this didn't exactly mean he didn't sleep with  _ many _ of his fellow peers. What? He's got needs, and to Harvey Specter, that's all sex was. A need. Never once had he dated anyone in the university, and he wasn't planning to anytime soon. Despite the pot he had smoked to repress these thoughts, they broke through anyway as he walked in a direction that was basically muscle memory to him.

"Hey, Donna," a kid with a douchey, shit-eating smile interrupted Harvey's thoughts, "what're you doing later?"

"Kiss someone else's ass, Beckett," Donna spat without missing a beat. Harvey chuckled at the exclaims that rose behind them. Donna's fiery comebacks were also a bonus with her. Get on good terms with her and no one will mess with you.

As he continued walking down the usual and repeating halls, Harvey saw a familiar, but at the same time, new face walking towards him. Their eyes met, or the stranger's baby blue stare met his underneath Harvey's sunglasses, and just like that, they passed. Harvey made a mental note of the textbook he was holding. It was law. The same class he had. Despite the large blunt that Harvey had smoked just a few minutes ago, he felt anything but high. He felt awake as if a jolt of electricity had gone through his body. Donna, sensing the sudden shift in Harvey's attitude gave him a concerned look. Harvey smiled back, pretending nothing's amiss as they arrived at their class. From the door to the seat, thought after thought ran through Harvey's head. He had seen that boy before, but he didn't know where. Wherever it was, Harvey wanted to forget it. Despite the anxious feeling he got, he was intrigued by him. Something about him that Harvey couldn't put his finger on intrigued him. Harvey knew everything about nearly everyone he had met in the school, for what better way to stay on top than knowing the person you're trying to beat. But the strange figure was new to the class which was odd because they were already 2 weeks in. How did he even get in so late? Rich family? Blackmail? ...Prostitution? His brain ran on and on with the answers getting more and more bizarre. 

Shaking his head and grabbing a seat at the far back of the class, Harvey slouched down. The bustle of semi-awake, semi-zombie students brought him back to his drowsy state. However, as soon as he relaxed, his heart began to beat faster when he saw the same blue-eyed individual from before. Furrowing his brows, Harvey tried to remain inconspicuous. He sat down in the middle, Harvey noted. Middle usually means you're trying to blend in and go unnoticed. Moments later, Professor Pearson walked in, elegantly dressed with an air of intimidation. The flutter of words rose from the seats as it always does with her. As mentioned before, three-quarters of the teachers slept with their students. Pearson, however, wasn't one of them. She wasn't like Louis either, she knew the shit that went on around this school. She wanted to change it as well, but unfortunately for her, the one with the say was Daniel Hardman. A self-serving arrogant prick with the cleverness of crow. No one liked him, but no one had the idiocy to argue either. Jessica Pearson was self-serving as well, but she didn't use the indignation and humility of others to get what she wants. She used what she was the best at--intimidation. Harvey trusted her with caution.

"Alright, quiet down," Jessica began, "the essays better be handed in because I don't tolerate tardiness."

She placed her purple bag, which matched perfectly with her tight-fitting dress, onto the organized pile of papers and looked around. Her eyes showed only a glimpse of what she was thinking. They flicked around as if she was picking which one of them was going to be thrown out. Her gaze landed on Harvey and he gave her an overconfident grin. Sighing, she glanced at the boy who had drawn Harvey's attention and smiled.

_ Interesting _ , Harvey noted. 

"Flip to 293 and follow along with what I say,  _ not _ what you read," Jessica said in a strict voice, "the books won't help you understand the way lawyers are. I will. Any questions?"

No one said a word. Two weeks had been more than enough time to understand when Jessica asked that, she didn't mean it. Despite this, Harvey raised his hand with a yawn. Inhaling sharply, Jessica nodded. She found his demeanour charming, but most of the time she found it annoying. However, it was  _ just _ charming enough for her not to throw him out of the class with her bare hands. 

"Who's the new kid?" Harvey asked, trying to sound nonchalant. As if he wasn't too interested.  

Observing intently, the kid squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Obviously not wanting to be the center of attention, he glanced up at Jessica with a gulp. Jessica didn't say anything, debating in her mind whether or not to implore Harvey's question. Sighing, she gave in.

"Michael, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" Jessica said. "Since I'm getting asked middle-school level questions, might as well act like a middle-school teacher."

Harvey's eyes lit up as he heard the name.  _ Micheal _ , _ huh. Like the archangel,  _ he pondered. Micheal may have been his name, but an archangel was definitely not the attitude he gave off. He was nervous, shaky, and as he got up slowly from his seat, he nearly tripped on the way down.  _ Damn, _ Harvey thought,  _ he's so skinny.  _ He hadn't noticed before but the kid was probably the same height as him, only lanky as hell. His messy hair contrasted heavily with his wide eyes as they flicked around the room, looking at everyone. Harvey took off his sunglasses as Michael's eyes landed on his. His gaze was strong. Nothing like the rest of him. The blue seemed to encapsulate every single feature of Harvey's almost in an intimate way.

"How'd you get in here?" Harvey broke the silence. "It's been too long since the beginning of the semester."      

Micheal swallowed and nervously chewed his lip.  _ Hiding something, are we? _  Harvey thought. He knew exactly what questions to ask and exactly what reactions to follow. Understanding the person was, what one might say, Harvey's speciality.  

"Micheal was able to complete the work we've done in two weeks in two days," Jessica spoke for him, "that's how he got in."

Murmurs rose from the crowd as the boy bore a hole into the ground with his gaze. Two days? That's impossible. The class had had to memorize pages on pages of the textbook as well as understand and specify in great detail what Jessica taught them. No way he had all that in two days. But Jessica wasn't joking, that much was obvious. Harvey sat up to the edge of his seat, his hands folded over his mouth.   

"Bullshit." Harvey said calmly. At this, Micheal's eyes shot up to meet his. He wasn't offended and he sure as hell didn't want to argue. He was intrigued. The same way Harvey was with him. The murmurs lowered and the noise dropped to a halt. Jessica never played favourites, but she wouldn't deny that she had a soft spot for Harvey. Only he would have gotten away with speaking to her like that. Of course, she didn't like him for no reason, Harvey had proven over and over again that he was different. He understood and played people in a way that stood below only her. 

"Not bullshit, Harvey," she replied as she turned her head to look at Micheal, "he has an eidetic memory. It was nothing to him. Isn't that right?"

"Eidetic?" Harvey asked. "What's that?"

She raised her eyebrows and gestured towards Micheal to let him explain it. He breathed in sharply and gave a quick, sheepish smile.  _ Cute,  _ Harvey couldn't help but smirk a little. Holding his arm behind his back and placing one foot in front of another, he finally spoke.

"I can, uh," his voice was quiet and slightly shaking, "remember things...well."

He didn't say anything else. Harvey raised his eyebrows and nodded sarcastically, trying hard not to laugh. 

"Wow, that's ominous." He said between chuckles. Micheal made an annoyed face and explained further.

"I can remember things  _ really  _  well," he said with a slightly louder voice, "like, anything I read. Anything I see. Even if I see it only once."

The murmurs began again, this time of shock and interest rather than confusion. This didn't help Harvey's interest in him. He had never met anyone with a photographic memory before. Most in the class immediately saw him as a genius, but not Harvey. Photographic memory or not, one needed more than that to succeed. He seemed smart, though, in a boyish sort of way. Harvard was a dignified school, well on the outside, and he didn't fit in with the way he looked. With bed head, faded hoodie and jeans, he looked more like a high school student than anything else. Harvey decided to dig in even more.

"Anything, huh? What was the first paragraph of the textbook"

"First paragraph," Micheal replied, "hm, something like...senior author, Lionel Walsh, instructor, faculty of education, University of British Columbia. Contributing Authors, Glen Herridge, Program Coordinator, New York Times. Derek Forbes, director, education services. Property Law: Rules, Policies, Practices, 5th, Michelle Kelmen. Differentiated instruction, Randy Parmar, Instructor, Yale Univeristy, Yale Law School. All rights reserved. This publication is protected by copyright, and permission should be obtained from the publisher prior to any prohibited reproduction, stor--" 

"Okay, okay," Harvey interrupted with a wide grin, "that's pretty impressive."

Laughs and exclaims erupted from the room, followed by Jessica telling them to be quiet. Harvey and Michael stared at each other, neither one breaking the gaze. They were both intrigued, and they both didn't know why. Michael finally broke the silence between them.

 

"Oh, and please call me Mike."

  
  
  



	2. Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo mysterious ... more things and also as mentioned before harvey recognizes mike before and he doesnt know from where. this sorta pokes at it aaaa ok enjoy!! slso srry something rlly crappy happened in my life and i wasnt able to write rip but ill update more consistently in the future! k

"Well, Mike," Harvey exaggerated the name, "you're pretty quiet, aren't you?"

  
Harvey walked in sync with the smaller man as their shoulders brushed together in the crowded halls. Donna walked to his right, her bright-red hair bouncing on her shoulders as she focused on the thick textbook. Her lips moved wordlessly as her eyes flicked quickly side to side across the pages. Mike liked Donna. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met. To tell you the truth, she scared him. Both she and Harvey gave off an air of determination but unlike Harvey's "I'm better and you know it" attitude, she spoke with such strong confidence and conviction that it somewhat scared Mike. It scared him but it also made him feel confident himself. Like some sort of contagious confidence. He saw why she and Harvey were close.

  
"Well, Harvey," Mike teased, "I'm not quiet. Believe it or not, I just don't appreciate being put on the spot."

  
"You're gonna be a lawyer," Harvey retaliated, "you better appreciate it."

  
Harvey turned a corner and grabbed Mike to direct him in the right direction. Donna followed without halt, still concentrated on the information before her. Stumbling slightly, Mike kept following Harvey, not knowing where he was going. The firm, cold hand of the other man on his back sent shivers through his body.

  
"I'm going back to mine," Donna finally broke her silence, "I need to study this. Unlike you, I don't have a freak brain."

  
Smiling, she waved goodbye and snuck into the crowd of students in front of her door. Mike smiled back awkwardly as Harvey flashed a poised grin. It was early in the afternoon and the conversations atop conversations seemed to over-stimulate Mike. It hadn't helped that he had only gotten thirty minutes of sleep. Jessica had made it sound a lot prettier than it had been. Eidetic memory or not, time doesn't stand still for you. Harvey must have noticed Mike stifling a yawn as they neared his room because he slowed his pace slightly. Though Harvey didn't care much for the cleanliness of his room, he still felt a bit informal.

  
"Hello, Mike, and welcome to my crib," Harvey said opening the door for the other man.

  
"Really," Mike said with a tired chuckle, "MTV? What year is it again?"

  
Mike couldn't care less about the mounds of clothes on the floor or the myriad of classic movie posters on the wall of the room, many of which he could quote entire scripts of. All he could see was the bed. Usually, an all-nighter wouldn't have this much effect on him, especially not this early in the day. Flopping down on the creaking bed, Mike let out a groan of relief. Harvey smirked at the sight. To him, Mike had seemed like the type of person to not let you see even a slight hint of his personality until you got close to him. But there he was, stretched out on his bed as if he had known him for years. _You haven't even bought me dinner yet_ , Harvey thought to himself.

  
"You know," Harvey began to say as he sat on the bed beside him, "if you were tired you could have told me."

  
"It's okay..." Mike mumbled, blinking slowly, "I'm not that tired."

  
_Sure you aren't_ , Harvey refrained from saying. He watched as the man lying beside him eyed the room, his head moving side to side. Harvey had noticed earlier that everything Mike looked at with interest, his gaze seemed to absorb every detail of, from a letter on a poster to a crack in the wall. His eyes stopped on a Reservoir Dogs poster and a smile appeared on his face. Tilting his head so that he stared at Harvey, he squinted slightly. The fluorescent light above Harvey's head stung his eyes. At this, the same uneasy feeling as he had felt that morning washed over Harvey. The other man looked more familiar than ever. The mattress had messed his hair so that it looked as if he was swimming underwater. His eyes were bluer than before, only a sliver of the pupils visible. The soft features slightly harsher as he furrowed his eyebrows at the brightness of the bulb.

  
"Resdogs is fitting," Mike said with a laugh, "very Harvey Specter."

  
"Oh yeah," Harvey said, his thoughts from before hindered, "how's that? The diamond heist, an undercover cop, or the part where Tim Roth gets shot."

  
Mike laughed and sat up with surprising grace. He faced Harvey, a smile still on his face. Harvey noticed how the other man's eyes flicked so quickly between his own. His eyes, Harvey thought. Everything seemed to come back to his eyes. Only after a few seconds had passed did Harvey noticed that he was frowning due to the concentration he was regarding the other man with. Neither said anything and the clock ticked away. The noise of the other students outside of the door was comforting to Mike, like music in a faraway club. Inhaling sharply, Harvey broke the silence between them.

  
"We should study. Jessica is pretty adamant, which I assume you've found out yourself."

  
Mike's smile faded as he grabbed a textbook from his bag. The silence seemed unnerving as both Mike and Harvey's mind raced. Harvey knew he had seen Mike before and it was driving him a little mad. Cursing at himself for not listening to his responses before, Harvey decided he was in too deep and to implore further and find out who Mike really was. Mike, on the other hand, did not feel the same way. He sensed the tension in the air. It was sudden and he wasn't an idiot. Throughout his life, Mike always seem to pick the choices and people that end up hurting him the most, and he feared he had done it once again. But Harvey seemed different. He had heard about the reputation of the man in the school. Despite the cocky attitude and, as many might say, over self-confidence, Harvey seemed like a good person. He seemed like a good choice.

“Oh, you know what,” Mike started to say as he shoved his books in his bag, “I forgot about something. I promised to meet this friend after class. She’s really persistent too so I can’t bail on her.”

Harvey saw the hurried hands try to zip the nearly spilling bag closed. Mike was always shaking, maybe it was the lack of sleep or when he forgot to eat because he was studying too hard, but at that moment, Harvey blamed himself for it.

“Mike,” Harvey spoke quietly, “where have I seen you before?”

Screw the detective work, Harvey couldn’t take it anymore. A blurry memory of him seemed to be stuck in his head and he couldn’t place his finger on where he saw it. It was a dark place. A dark, lonely place that Harvey felt close to. So why was Mike, a man he has just met that day, in it? Why was such a bright person in a dark place like that.

“I...don’t know, Harvey,” Mike responded just as softly, “I don’t remember ever meeting before today.”

He was telling the truth and Harvey knew it. Maybe Harvey really was going mad. The anxious feeling was still pitted deep in Harvey’s chest and he didn’t know why. He liked Mike. For the short time they had hung out, he felt comfortable with him. So he placed it aside in his mind right then and there. That’s all he could have done. Harvey liked to live on the edge, even to the point where his physical safety was in a dangerous position, but when it came to getting hurt emotionally, Harvey never took the risk. He bottled it up and put up walls. He didn’t care. Caring showed weakness. Weakness lead to defeat. It lead to pain. He had experienced enough in his life to learn that. Yet there he was, throwing away those years of experience for one man. A man who he had met only an hour ago. A man which he only had a hunch about so far. A hunch that he might be okay. That he might be a right choice. The right risk. So he did what he could do, and he followed the risk.

“Right,” Harvey smiled confidently, “I’m just imagining it. See you soon.”

Mike gave the same sheepish smile as earlier and Harvey smirked. _Cute_. Walking to the door, Mike eyed the Reservoir Dogs poster once again. Harvey followed his gaze one last time as the door opened. And without thinking, Harvey did something he never does. He spoke without thinking.

“Also, you’re more fitting with ResDogs than I am. You and Tim Roth have the same body.”

Mike shut the door behind him and began heading slowly down the unfamiliar hallway, a smile forming on his face. Maybe he did make the right choice.


	3. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH ok sorry i have a job interview in liek two days and i am STRESSED. also an big test lol but here i am...writing another chapter...because i love to die....ANYWAY this is kinda gay and also mysterious.... oooo....also lmao i though for a second "what if i made the drug dealer harold would that be fucked up or what" but went against it haaa

Harvey stared at the dark night sky intently, focused on nothing but the present. The chilly air, the smell of nicotine, the harsh and unmoving light of the streets, and the starless sky. Breathing in deeply, his head tilted down to look at the shrinking cigarette in his hand. He didn't smoke often, well cigarettes that is, but when he did it was to clear his mind. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back, feeling his body sway due to the dizziness that he felt from smoking. He wasn't supposed to be there in the middle of the road, but he didn't care. No one in the school would find out anyway, they were all too distracted by something. He was too, most of the time. That's why moments like these were the ones he truly longed for. Where the ever constant gentle hum of the man-made world was overcome by the press of natural silence.  

 

Letting the now small cigarette bud fall to the cracked pavement of the road, Harvey turned and walked down the road, his eyes still closed. He wasn't worried about the cars because it was a small and broken road near the woods which only cars went through during the day. Breaking the silence of the night, distant shouts erupted deep in the woods, causing Harvey's eyes to snap open, his heart racing suddenly. The dizziness he felt immediately shut off and adrenaline rushed through his body. He stood still despite knowing whoever was in the woods was unable to see him. Looking back, he could see the smoke drifting slowly still from the cigarette. Taking a deep breath he decided to head back to the school, planning how to enter unseen. Of course, he had mastered that, but it was always good to have a plan.

\--

The darkness of the woods made Mike feel safe. Though it wasn't his ideal place to score weed, he did whatever he could to keep it on the down-low. He was shivering despite the fact the air only had a slight bite to it, waiting for the dealer to show up. Stuffing his ice-cold fingers into his pockets, Mike fumbled with his lighter. The chirping of the insects made Mike feel only more paranoid than he already was. The ridiculous idea that they could hear and see him, what he was about to do, flashed through his mind. As if reading his mind, the sound rose slightly. Or maybe Mike was imagining it. 

Scoffing, Mike had nearly decided to bail until he heard the crack of a twig and the shifting of grass. He held his breath as the figure made his way closer to Mike and was finally standing in front of him. Mike squinted and furrowed his brows as he saw the brightness of a lighter pierce the dark. The small fire revealed the face of the person in front of Mike as he sighed out a breath of relief.

 

"Who'd you think it was gonna be," the scraggly looking man said, "bigfoot?"

 

Mike chuckled wryly as he fumbled around his pant pocket to pull out a 10 dollar bill. As if a mirror reflection, the other man did the same, except instead of a bill, he produced a small bag of weed. Mike breathed deeply at the sight of it and handed him the money. As Mike went to grab the drugs, the other man pulled it out of reach.

 

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, "you owe me a hell of a lot more, you know.

 

"What?" Mike whispered, genuinely confused. "This is the first time I bought this week. Don't bullshit me, Cav."

 

"Don't bullshit  _you?_ " Cav stressed, frustration rising in his voice. "I got the emails, man. I didn't know why you wanted to buy so secretly all of a sudden, but I didn't say shit. I put the weed where you wanted and you promised to pay me back this week."

 

Mike's heart beat loudly in his ears, drowning out the crickets. He had no idea what Cav was talking about. Mike rarely bought weed, and when he did, it was face to face, not on  _e-mail._ Mike didn't know what to do but argue. 

 

"Seriously, Cav," he spoke louder this time, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't bought shit!" He said the last words in an even louder voice.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me, man?!" Cav shouted. "I thought you weren't one of those guys! I swear to god, if you don't pay me back soon, I''ll put you through _hell_!"

 

He threw the bag at the man opposite him causing Mike to flinch, and this time stomped away. The cracking of the twigs loud in the silence of the woods. Mike didn't move as he listened to the sound of the man fade till it was nonexistent. As time passed by, the chirping of the crickets, the soft shifting of the leaves and Mike's hair became apparent once again. The same feeling of paranoia washed over him. The feeling that the crickets could hear him. See him. See what he was doing and what he had done. 

\--

Groaning, Mike covered his eyes with his hand, peering only slightly at the bright room. Confused as to why the light was on, Mike blinked to clear his eyes. Only then did he see the dark figure a the end of his bed. Mike sat up with a quick shout, hitting his elbow off his dresser and knocking over the alarm. Wincing in silent pain, he grabbed his elbow and watched the figure stand up slowly. Looking up quickly, Mike tried not to show the pain in his face. His eyes widened as he discovered it was Harvey. Then his eyes widened, even more, when he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

 

"What are you doing here?!" Mike asked, pulling his knees up to his chest as his grey blanket fell from his body.

 

"Don't worry, I wasn't watching you sleep," Harvey smirked as he saw the smaller man shiver from the cold, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here. "

 

Mike gaped incredulously as Harvey looked around, studying the room. It was quite different from his, not as messy. There weren't any posters, but there were many fragile looking structures and figurines which surprised Harvey as he had just seen the man knock something over while simultaneously hurting himself. Some were of animals while others were just random shapes. It looked like the house of a grandmother, but Harvey kept that to himself.  

 

"How did you get in?" Mike questioned as he grabbed a shirt laying beside his bed.

 

Harvey watched his ribs become apparent as he stretched. _He sure is skinny,_ Harvey thought. He also noted that his shoulders were scattered with light freckles which contrasted heavily with his pale skin. As Mike rose with a grunt, Harvey looked away and continued to observe the room. Books and papers littered his bed, floor, and the table in the corner of the room. To most, it would've seemed like "a panic attack before the finals" waiting to happen, but Mike knew where every single paper was and what every single paper said. Glancing up at the bright light in the center of the ceiling, Harvey squinted and followed the dust floating slowly around the light source. Then, averting his gaze back to the blue eyes of the boy who was now wearing a pale green t-shirt that seemed much too big for him, Harvey smiled.

 

"You left the door unlocked," he shrugged, "plus I just got here so if you talk in your sleep, I missed it. Now hurry up and get ready, I wanna show you something."

 

The quiet drizzle of the shower came from the bathroom as Mike took off his clothes. Harvey sat quietly in his bedroom still, wondering what Mike was thinking right now. He chuckled slightly as he recounted how embarrassed the smaller man was when he saw him. They still had hours before class began, but Harvey liked to wake early. He told himself it was because he liked watching the sunrise and that was true, but the main reason was because Harvey could hardly ever sleep. He was always tired, but he could never get his mind to shut off completely. But because Harvey was cynical he wouldn't ever get help. Plus, he thought he pulled off eyebags very well. In an average night, Harvey got about 4 hours of sleep, and even then it wasn't very refreshing. _He must get even less,_ Harvey thought as he heard something drop in the other room, followed by a shout. He continued pondering about Mike's lifestyle and was pulled away from his thoughts when the shower came to a halt.

 

The door creaked open, followed by a gust of hot and humid air. Mike stepped out, his face red from the hot water, and water dripping from his hair onto his chest. Harvey couldn't take his eyes away from the man. He noted everything he saw from the slow rise and fall of his chest to the veins bulging in his hand as they clutched onto the white towel surrounding his waist. His figure seemed to be shaking slightly, as if he had just exercised. He had a flustered look on his face as he deliberately averted his eyes. Harvey realized that he had forgotten to grab clothes before he took the shower. Smirking, Harvey looked away so Mike could get what he needed.

 

"Stop smiling," Mike snapped as he walked over to the small closet in front of his bed, "it's not funny."

 

Facing away from Harvey, he slid open the door to reveal an array of similar looking shirts, pants, and briefs. _Briefs, huh,_ Harvey studied. His clothes seemed to fit the rest of his lifestyle. Faded jeans, shirts, and hoodies seemed to be the only thing he wore.  Grabbing another almost identical looking pale green t-shirt like the one he put on earlier and dark jeans, Mike spun around, his wet hair flopping over his eyes. Harvey looked down subconsciously and his eyes followed the v-line of the man that was peeking out slightly from underneath the damp towel. Mike noticed the other man's gaze as he pulled his towel up. Trying to seem inconspicuous, Harvey brought his hand up to his nose, pretending he didn't regard the adjustment of the towel. He noticed that his finger still smelt like nicotine. Harvey then saw that the other man was looking at him with an expecting look. He just shook his head back.

 

"Turn around or something," Mike said breaking the silence, "so I can change."

 

Harvey did as he was told and faced away from Mike. His breath hitched as he heard the towel drop to the floor. He could still smell the soap that lingered from the man. Breathing in deeply, Harvey brought his fingers up to his nose again. He was craving a cigarette. Harvey didn't have an addictive personality when it came to things like drugs. He could go weeks without them and not feel an urge to buy again, but the fact is, he didn't want to go weeks. Maybe one day, he might get too attached to them, but it wasn't anytime soon. He didn't really take care of how much weed he smoked, but he did watch how often a cigarette shrunk in his hands. Not because he wanted to be healthy or some shit. Only because he didn't want to smell like nicotine. He didn't have an addictive personality when it came to sex either. It wasn't something he felt the need to have, but just something to pass the time. He knew it sounded terrible, but he gave fair warning to whoever he had sex with that he didn't want a relationship afterwards, and whether that upset them or not was none of his business.

 

Harvey shivered slightly as he felt a hand tap his gently on the shoulder. Instead of turning around, he just let his head tilt backwards so he stared at Mike upside down.

 

"Come on," he said as he turned around, "I wanna show you something."

 

As Harvey headed towards the door he noticed the small bag of weed laying on the cabinet beside the bed, hidden under where the alarm was. Without warning, the same anxious feeling began to tug at his chest.

  
\--

 

As they walked down the streets of Manhattan, both felt the same sense of serenity. Manhattan was the city they fell in love with. The city they grew with. Harvey stared at the sky, walking faster as not to miss the sight of the sunrise. Mike followed quickly beside him, his teeth chattering quietly as he breathed in the chilly air. Cars raced by them despite light only beginning to envelop the sky. The city never seemed to be still. Either the traffic of the afternoon or the people of the night, the city was always moving. He was rarely ever out on the streets this early and the sight that was so familiar to Mike seemed to give off a different air. A calmer and more peaceful air. He listened intently as he heard music playing somewhere from the buildings he passed. Squinting, as if that would somehow help his hearing, Mike tried to make out the words that were slowly fading. Harvey looked over at the man who wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking at all and smiled.

 

"It's Sharon Jones," Harvey said as he nudged Mike, "Stranger To My Happiness."

 

Mike looked at him, surprised. He hadn't pinned Harvey as the musical type, but the more he thought about it, the more it fit. He kept watching as Harvey dug in his pockets and pulled out a cigarette. He didn't light it but fidgeted with it instead. Only when Mike followed the other man into an alley did he place the cig in his mouth. Looking around, Mike was confused. The alley wasn't anything worth noting. The walls were covered in stains and fading graffiti and various garbage littered the ground. The smell, fortunately, was nicer, like baked goods. Mike realized they were beside a bakery. 

 

Harvey stopped suddenly and looked around. He paced toward the right side of the alley and felt around in the dark for something. Mike trod quietly behind him as he heard the clanging of what sounded like metal. Harvey grunted as he pulled himself up onto a nearly broken ladder. 

 

"Follow me," he mumbled, the cigarette held gently between his teeth as he smiled. Mike couldn't help but notice the charming crow's feet appear on the man's face as he grinned, and nodded slowly in response. 

 

Harvey climbed quickly and effortlessly as if he had done it many times before and Mike gazed on with a worried look as he watched him. Hesitating at the feet of the ladder, Mike placed one hand on the cool and slightly damp steel. Harvey had reached the top by now and gestured Mike to follow. Taking a deep breath, Mike pulled himself up, nearly falling as his hand lost grip of the wet metal. He felt his heart drop to his stomach and his breath hitch in his throat. He was holding himself up with only his fingers. Quickly, he regained his posture and began to climb.  _Breathe,_ he told himself. He looked up at Harvey and focused on the features of the man to avoid his anxiety. They became clearer and he saw the eagerness on Harvey's face, a nearly unnoticeable crooked smirk on his face and a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

 

As Mike neared the top, Harvey reached down and offered him a hand. Mike hesitantly took it and felt the warmth of the other man's hand. It brought him comfort. Grunting, he pushed himself up with his knees, feeling the fabric become wet. Harvey still held his hand and gently pulled him further onto the roof of the building. Mike didn't know where he was exactly, but he didn't feel anxious about it. The hand that Harvey held was now as warm as his but still, Harvey did not let go, not until they were at the very edge of the roof. Mike's immediate reaction was to look down as Harvey let go of his hand. They were quite high, about 20 to 25 feet. Not enough to die, but enough to hurt yourself. Mike kept observing the ground until he heard Harvey breathe deeply and shifted his attention to him. The cigarette still wasn't lit and Mike fumbled around in the pocket of his jeans until he found a worn out lighter. Harvey nodded and Mike lit up the cigarette, immediately smelling the bitterness of the nicotine. Mike still did not know why they were here. On both sides, all he could see was a dirty alley and the rooftop consisted of nothing but puddles. At that thought, Mike looked down to examine the knees of his jeans. They were soaked and he mumbled quietly as he knew it would bother him later. 

 

Harvey suddenly reached out and gently placed two fingers underneath Mike's chin, pushing his head up to shift his gaze from the ground. Mike blinked in confusion at the touch, but as soon as he saw what was ahead of him his mouth opened slightly in awe. Harvey smiled with joy at the other man's face and turned to see what he was looking at. The sky was a shade of pink and purple mixed with hints of orange enveloping the very tops of the buildings. The clouds mixed together with the gradient of the sky and illuminated the windows of the skyscrapers. Mike didn't blink. He didn't even breathe. So this is what he was missing. He felt the hairs on his arms and neck rise as a cold wind blew over them. The city was always busy, but at that moment Mike felt like they were the only ones awake. Finally inhaling, Mike turned to Harvey. He was smiling, the crow's feet more prominent than ever. Something about the way the pink sky illuminated his brown eyes and blonde hair, Mike couldn't take his eyes away. The smoke from the cigarette enveloped around his figure as he exhaled out.  _Like the clouds,_ Mike thought. 

 

Noticing Mike staring at him, Harvey dug out another cigarette and offered it to him. Mike's wide eyes finally broke his gaze and he shook his head. 

 

"I don't smoke," his voice sounded unnatural to him as if it wasn't supposed to disturb the scenery.

 

"Cigarettes, you mean," Harvey remembered the weed from before as he spat out the other cigarette, placing a new one in his mouth, "you smoke pot, don't you?"

 

Mike nodded shyly and carefully. No one knew he smoke weed, at least he didn't think they did. His brows furrowed as he wondered how Harvey knew. Remembering the alarm clock and his clumsiness, Mike cursed at himself. Then the night before ran through his head. Had he found out? No that was impossible. He had to be more careful.

 

"It's okay, I won't tell," Harvey spoke, shifting his gaze back to the sky, "so...what do you think?"

 

Mike's eyes ran over the sky once again. Taking in every ribbon of beauty. He breathed in the comfortably chilly air and exhaled as he closed his eyes. Running over every small detail of the picture in his mind, he tried to conjure up a word. Then, he opened his eyes to look at Harvey, taking in the details of his face ever more intently than that of the sky, and spoke.

 

"Beautiful."

 

 


	4. Steve Nash Is My Favourite Basketball Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK AAA guess what YALL i just got a job for the summer yayyyyy also this chapter is them noticing the signs of a crush but being like a normal awkward people and glancing away. this is....so fluffy.........................BUT hang in there something will happen in the chapter to follow....something big...also the chapter title is my own opinion LOL ooo also please comment what you think aaa i wanna know if there are some things i can change :0 ok enjoy!!

"God, what the hell," Harvey groaned.

 

They had been sitting in silence side by side, shoulders brushing just slightly, for the past half hour. Time moved mind-numbingly slow and the slight ticking of the clock seemed to drive Harvey mad. Mike hadn't taken his eyes off of his slightly torn textbook once during that time. His eyes moving across the pages at a consistent rate; never backtracking. Harvey had given up on the words before him as they began to jumble up and make no sense. All the details he understood fine, but the extensive descriptions of them was just so tiring. So, instead he began to look at Mike and wondered how he could focus so intently, and continue to focus despite Harvey's stare. The most fascinating part was that Mike could retain all that substantial information before his eyes with ease.

 

Donna had disturbed their studying with surprise a few times. When she first saw them, she feigned exaggerated-disbelief at the sight of Harvey studying. Mike had hid a smile and Harvey rolled his eyes. She left them alone, though, and later returned to ask Harvey for a favor. Mike noticed how she eyed him slightly with caution as she kept the information discreet. All he got was something about "braces who keeps asking about last week." He had no reason to question her so he hadn't said anything, but something about it made him curious as he thought about how secretive and scandalous it had sounded.  _Last week,_ Mike pondered. Maybe Harvey and Donna were an item. He hadn't liked the thought of it for reasons unknown to him, but again, he had no reason to question them.  Rachel had also interrupted the silence. Rachel Zane was Mike's closest friend, someone he could tell anything to without fear of being judged. She was always there for him no matter what he needed. Of course, he was there for her as well. When she knocked slightly on the door, Harvey furrowed his brows in confusion. No one usually did that. When she had walked in and judged the room with concealed dislike, Harvey had raised his eyebrows in surprise. Mike didn't like that either. Rachel was a good friend who, in his mind, deserved the world, and he had already heard from fellow classmates Harvey's indifference towards relationships. She had left quickly, however, as she was just curious as to where Mike had disappeared to. Harvey had suspected that she was suspicious of him. He didn't blame her, though, it would be a little bit strange to walk into a strangers room to find someone.

 

Mike finally looked up in a late response to Harvey's tired exclaim. The whites of his blue eyes were tinged slightly red as his blinking quickened. He didn't blink a lot when he was focused, which probably wasn't the best for his eyes. 

 

"You done for the day?" Mike joked as it was only 3:00 pm. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke for the first time in nearly an hour. 

 

"You know it," Harvey shot back a grin.

 

Mike turned his attention to the ceiling as he fidgeted by moving his legs back and forth. He paused as his foot hit something hard under the bed. He bent down without standing up, his torso arching completely down between his legs with surprising flexibility. The stretching of his muscles made him groan out slightly. Harvey cleared his throat as he saw his figure, slight skin peeking out from beneath his navy-blue shirt. Mike felt the object, it was round, leathery, and hard. He immediately recognized it even before he pulled it up. The basketball was in pristine shape compared to most things in Harvey's room and looked like it was well taken care of despite it being under his bed. Mike turned it around in his hands, admiring it. It wasn't completely untouched, though, there were some spots where the ball for slightly worn. He then noticed a scribble of black on it which contrasted against the rust-color of the ball. With further inspection, his jaw dropped as he realized what it was.

 

"Is that," Mike whispered, making out the scribbles as Harvey chuckled beside him, playing with the collar of his own black button-up shirt, "Micheal Jordan?"

 

He turned towards Harvey to see him covering his mouth with his hand. His crow's feet prominent on his face, giving his eyes a glint of joy and, as Mike saw, sagacity. He took a deep breath and nodded, confirming Mike's question. Jaw still hanging loosely and eyes wider that ever, Mike said nothing. If you ever saw him, you wouldn't pin him for a basketball fan. He simply didn't look like one. But Micheal Jordan who, let's face it, is one of the greatest if not _the_ greatest basketball player in the history of the NBA (perhaps behind Chamberlain and Russell) had been and always will be one of Mike's biggest inspiration. He could name every number and achievement attached to him from his three-point average to the script of Space Jam, and that wasn't just because of his memory. How had Harvey gotten his signature?

 

"I got it 2003," Harvey said as if reading Mike's thoughts, "right before his final game." 

 

Harvey described the game with a large smile the entire time. The intimate description of the crowd, the chanting of Jordan's name, his final free-throw, the roar of the audience and players regardless of the team as Jordan played his final game made it easy for Mike to visualize it. God, what he would have given to see him play. Suddenly, Mike broke out into an enthusiastic beam, his chest tight with excitement. Harvey had never seen someone so excited. The pure joy and animated enthusiasm on Mike's face blew Harvey's mind, making him smile as well with delight he hadn't felt in a while. They both broke out into breathless laughter, throwing their heads back. The noise of their laughter filled the room. Harvey's deeper voice slow and Mike's more a giggle. As they calmed into a chuckle, Harvey stared at Mike with sore cheeks, and with such sudden tenderness that butterflies rose in his stomach. 

 

"That's a nice smile, kid," Harvey said softly. Mike shifted his gaze away, flustered.

 

"What do you mean, _kid_ ," he joked, "you're not that much older than me." 

 

Harvey stared at Mike's lips as he replied. He noticed how red Mike's lips were as he had bit them. He did that when he was focused, Harvey had noticed. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but a sudden urge to reach out and touch the other man overcame his thoughts. It took him a surprising amount of mental control to restrain himself. Mike realized that Harvey was staring at his lips and he instinctively licked them. Harvey inhaled sharply at this and cleared his throat, completely averting his attention from the man. Mike did the same. Harvey's thoughts raced in his mind. What was with all these sudden bursts of attraction? He had only known Mike for a short while, about a week, but it felt like he was closer to him. Like he could trust him. To Harvey, trust was something he rarely exhibited, and in his life experience, trust was very hard for him to accept from others. Something about Mike felt off though, like if he got too close to the man, he would get hurt. But then again that may have been his defense-mechanism. 

 

Mike felt close to Harvey as well. He respected him. He was like someone he had never met before. Like someone he had never experienced. Mike didn't like getting too close to others in case he got hurt. The people he had befriended in his life always seemed to let him down, but something about Harvey attracted him and kept a hold on him. The small things about him that Mike seemed to have made an entirely separate area in his mind for seemed to become more and more prevalent in his thoughts. And whenever Mike thought of the small things like his crow's feet, his brown, expressive eyes, his carefully styled hair, his smooth mannerisms, and so much more, he smiled.  _God, is this a crush,_ Mike thought to himself. He had never gotten that close to a man before, but he knew he was attracted to his own gender. He hadn't exactly come to terms with it, though. Instead, he had pushed it aside. Harvey, on the other hand, knew very well of his attraction to men and had come to terms with it. Or so he thought, but he would never tell anyone unless they were a close friend. Donna was the only one that knew. Whenever an attractive man had walked passed him, Harvey wouldn't refrain from sneaking in a detailed glance, but he had never acted upon it. Usually, it was women, whether he liked them or not. Plus, Harvey didn't even know if Mike liked men. 

 

"Uh," Mike said, trying to sound nonchalant, " I gotta go, uh, see Rachel--the girl from earlier. I promised a lunch together."

 

Forcing a smile, Harvey nodded. This was the second time Mike had left, and both times Harvey blamed himself. Why did he mess everything up? Mike picked up his backpack and wore it on one shoulder. He held the textbook in his hand and his eyelids began to feel heavy. Like most nights, he hadn't gotten much sleep. He felt bad for ditching Harvey like that, but he actually had promised to see Rachel at some point. Smiling sheepishly, Mike ducked out the door and headed to the dining halls. 

 

\---

 

Rachel sat near the wall on the left side of the room. She wore a pale pink sweater with a grey skirt that came down to her knees. Her dark hair covered her face as she head her head on her chin and faced to the side. Mike noticed that there was already two cups in front of her. He smiled as he realized that she had ordered it for him. Rachel turned her head, her hair falling over her face and her eyes lighting up as she spotted Mike. As soon as he sat down and placed the textbook on the table, she began to talk. Mike listened to her talk about day and what she had to do and who she had met. He loved listening to her speak and the enthusiasm in her voice when she spoke about something she loved. Rachel wanted to be a lawyer as well, and though she didn't have Mike's memory, she was hardworking and determined. Her passion always motivated Mike. Adding a sugar packet to his coffee, he nodded between sips and listened intently to her words. When Rachel was finished, she asked Mike about his day so far. He shrugged as he placed down his cup, not saying anything.

 

Mike leaned away and chuckled as Rachel hit him playfully on the shoulder. He knew she hated when he did that. Mike racked through his thoughts to find something interesting to say. All he had done was go to class, take notes, and study with Harvey so far. He frowned in slight despair as he realized how boring that would sound. Rachel saw this and instead asked questions.

 

"Who was that guy," she began, "the cute one?"

 

Rachel's eyebrows perked up as she saw Mike look away, his mouth scrunched up slightly to the side, as if to hide a flustered smile. Mike didn't respond and instead stalled himself by taking a long drink of his coffee. Grinning, she realized she had found the perfect thing to tease him about.  

 

"You two seem close," she said, not bothering to hide the tone of her intentions in her voice, "don't tell me I'm being replaced."

 

"Of course not," Mike replied, "well only a little."

 

"How rude!" Rachel retaliated, "But seriously, he seemed like he had a thing for you."

 

Mike's eyes widened as he stared at Rachel. She quickly erased the smile forming on her face and tried to remain as serious as possible. Which, to be honest, was very hard. It took Mike quite a while longer than he would have liked to find the words he was looking for. Stuttering and stumbling over his words he shook his head. Usually, Mike's sharp and quick comebacks were impressive, but this time he could hardly form a sentence.

 

"Ha, ha," he said, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he felt, "very funny. You're obviously deflecting, so who do _you_ have a crush on."

 

"Since when are you a psychologist. Plus, I didn't say  _you_ had a crush on him," she said with a teasing grin, "but maybe that is the case."

 

Mike breathed in deep as Rachel laughed opposite him. The dining hall wasn't very busy and Mike hoped no one else could hear their conversations. Rachel reached up and wiped her eyes as tears formed, one rolling down her freckled cheek. Her eyeliner was smudged slightly now, Mike noticed. As she tried not to keep laughing, Mike took another long sip of his coffee. 

 

"You done?" He asked, not pointing out her ruined makeup. "It's not that funny."

 

"Yeah, sure" she spoke breathlessly, "funny or not, I say you tell him."

 

"I don't have a crush on that man," Mike denied, his voice quieter as he looked around.

 

" _That man,_ " Rachel repeated, "those are distancing words. You totally do."

 

"Oh yeah? Now you're a psychologist?"

 

Mike's embarrassment was rising and Rachel decided to drop it and change the subject. She spoke about someone in her class and about Louis Litt. She explained how strange he was and how nobody liked him. She said he wasn't as bad as people made him out to be, though, he was just someone who didn't act like any of the other professors. Plus, nobody cared for his classes anyway so why did people care or him. Mike noticed that she was quite passionate in defending him. 

 

"Sounds like you have a crush on Professor Litt," Mike said. Rachel gaped at him, one eyebrow raised.

 

"Don't even joke about that!"


	5. Constant Red Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOYS ITS about to get gay. this was fun to right aaaaa i hope you guys like it !!

Blue eyes, soft features, dark messy hair, and a crooked smile enveloped Harvey's waking thoughts. Mike's voice ran through his head as he took another drag of a cigarette. Despite having a million things to do, Harvey only focused on one. _Mike Ross,_ he thought. His efforts to block out the repeating presence of the other man in his mind had come to no success and he had gave up trying. He hadn't seen him since yesterday when he had left him to have lunch with Rachel and after he had left, Harvey had spoken to Donna and almost revealed his feelings to her. He didn't even realized the smile on his face when he spoke about Mike. Telling her about his day almost turned into him calling the blue-eyed boy cute. This scared him. The blurting out of his emotions kept happening more and more and it scared him.

 

So he decided to avoid Mike. It was a decision he came to with difficulty, but he had realized the potential of how much Mike could hurt him if he displayed any sense of attraction. To Harvey, showing care was a way to let people walk all over you, and that was his biggest fear. He was good with his emotions. He could hide them with ease, but several times when he was with Mike, he had blurted out without meaning to. It was as if his thoughts overrode his control, which was something he was not used to. He also realized how he had the urge to tell Mike all about him. Reveal his entire self. This confused Harvey even more than anything because of how little he shared of his true feelings to  _anyone_. 

 

Mike wasn't stupid and he saw how Harvey was acting. He had spoken to him very little and they hadn't been together for more than 10 minutes in the past few days. What he didn't realize was  _why_ he was acting that way. He had racked his entire mind to find something to explain it. Maybe he had an argument with Donna and wanted to be alone. Maybe he busy with school or something and couldn't make time for him. As the days went on, Mike gave up on trying to figure out why.  He respected Harvey and didn't want to come off as nosey, but he did ask Donna. She seemed to know Harvey inside out.

 

"I don't know, Mike," she had said, "Harvey comes to me with what he feels like he can tell. If he hasn't said anything then I let him be." 

 

Mike didn't disturb her any more, but he saw that she was hiding something, like she didn't want to talk to him. Mike was good at reading emotions, but he just couldn't figure out what Harvey was feeling. That's why he was surprised when Harvey came to him and asked if he wanted to hang out. He didn't look him in the eyes like he used to when he asked, though. He looked away instead, trying his hardest to distance himself. Mike said yes, trying not to sound too suspicious. It frustrated him that Harvey did that. First saying only two sentences to him one day and then asking to hang out the next. It made him feel expendable, as if he was just someone that was there to pass the time. But then again, he couldn't blame Harvey, his reputation of relationships of any sort was sort of famous. Don't expect too much. 

 

The air didn't feel right. It wasn't comfortable like it was before between them. There was tension and whenever Mike asked him a question, Harvey retaliated with the shortest possible answer, killing any chance of conversation. They sat in the dining hall, the same one Mike had lunch with Rachel in, but unlike with her, he felt awkward and annoyed. What was he doing there if he was going to be treated like he was invisible? It didn't make sense at all. Just a short while ago, Harvey was fine, and now he would barely look at Mike. Like everything that happened to him, Mike began blaming himself.  _I must've said something,_ he thought,  _I'm such an idiot._

 

Silence had enveloped them for the past few minutes and each second seemed to close in on Mike. The silence churned Mike's frustration even more till he couldn't take it. He broke the silence.

 

"So you wanna tell me why we're here," his voice surprisingly showed little emotion, "or better yet, what _I'm_ doing here?"

 

Harvey glanced up, but showed nothing on his face. Mike felt his anger bubbling and clenched his fist as to not snap. He felt far more instensly than he understood. Maybe he had make the wrong choice. _Again._

 

"Uh," Harvey acted like nothing was amiss, "we're in the dining hall?"

 

"You gotta be kidding me," Mike said incredulously as he rubbed his jaw, "first you talk to me like I'm no one and then you wanna hang out?"

 

"What, you want me to make time for you everyday," Harvey retaliated with the same tone, "what are you a princess?"

 

Mike's heat beat loudly in his chest and he felt his breathing quicken. He couldn't believe Harvey. _Looks like it was the wrong choice_ , he thought. At this point, he didn't care why Harvey was acting the way he was. All he wanted was to be left out of it. 

 

"You know, you're exactly like I thought you were," Mike scoffed, "one of those guys who doesn't listen to shit. All they do is care about themselves. It doesn't matter who they hurt in the process of getting what they want. Well, here's the thing, I've known people like you all my life and I know exactly the shit you pull, okay? But don't fucking pull it on me."

 

Harvey felt his heart break a little. He looked away to hide his face, hoping desperately that his face didn't betray his emotion. On one hand, Harvey wanted to come clean, but on the other, his self-defense mechanism kicked in and he buried anything he felt.

 

"You don't know shit about me," his voice was but a whisper and the tone was calm. Mike stared at him, his anger apparent on his face. 

 

He didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say. The scrape of the chair against the floor signaled the end of the argument as Mike got up to leave. He realized that his nails had left marks on the palms of his hands from the clenched fists. He didn't really know where he was going, but he didn't look back, and Harvey didn't stop him. He felt bad not telling him why he was avoiding him and Mike felt bad for what he said. Not bad enough to apologize, though. 

 

Cars passed by the building and the honking of traffic brought the city to life. The rooftop wasn't wet with puddles like the last time Mike was there. The view wasn't the same either. The sky was cloudless and blue. The emptiness of it brought anxiety to Mike. He raised his hands to his ears and blocked out the sound. As he stared out at the skyscrapers and busy roads, he realized how dull the city felt during the day. The loud honks and shouts came back and the sound of his pulse disappeared immediately as he dropped his hands to his crossed legs. Mike's mind was strangely blank and he felt the hours of sleep he had skipped coming back to haunt him. The argument from before still played in repeat in his mind. The slight expression of pain that had appeared of Harvey's face as he had insulted him was burned in his thoughts. 

 

The sound of the metal ladder rattling behind made him made him jump and his mind began to race again. His head shot from side to side as irrational panic began rising. Who could've known he was here? He turned to face the sound as he saw the top of someone's head begin to appear. The dirty blonde hair was followed by a familiar face. One Mike didn't want to see. 

 

Harvey grunted as he pushed himself up onto the roof. He hadn't seen Mike yet and surprise appeared on his face as he looked up. Neither moved as another shout erupted down the street. Finally, Harvey broke the stare down and he got to his feet and walked slowly towards Mike. The other man stared up at him from the ground, his wide-eyes following the figure approaching. Harvey looked powerful from that angle, Mike noticed. 

 

He sat down gracefully beside Mike and didn't say anything. They sat there for a while, both with their legs crossed, not a single word uttered. Mike slumped and Harvey sat up straight. Mike knew that Harvey didn't want to argue, and neither did he. Though, he wouldn't admit it, Mike liked Harvey's prescence there. Despite the fact he was still angry at him, all he wanted was to talk to him. Make him laugh. Their shoulders brushed together as Mike brought his hands to his face and spoke. 

 

"Why," he said softly.

 

A car honked loudly as it passed the bulding, the sound slowly fading. Harvey knew what he meant. Why was he avoiding him? Why was he acting like he didn't care for him at all? He wanted to tell him, but the possible consequences were terrifying. He didn't respond and instead looked at him. Mike shifted his attention to him as well. Harvey ran his eyes over the other man's face. His hair had fallen over his eyes and the collar of his large grey shirt had shifted to reveal protruding collar bones. He saw Mike fidgeting with his fingers as he waited in anticipation. God, how much he wanted to tell him. To tell him everything. Harvey's heart raced and the sound of the city seemed to drown out. His eyes landed on Mike's lips, which were red like usual. Like he had put on lipstick. And like Harvey always seemed to do when he was with this man, he spoke without thinking, and said something that surprised himself. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" 

 

Mike's breath stopped as a flutter of excitement arose in him. His jaw was slightly open and he stared wide-eyed. He didn't know if he should speak. If he could speak. His mind had gone completely blank and only Harvey was in his attention. It didn't feel real when he nodded. It was like he wasn't in control of his body. Whatever was in control, however, had made the right choice. 

 

Harvey brought his hand up to Mike's jaw, his thumb gently carressing it. His heart beat infuriatingly in his chest as he felt the soft skin of the other man. He took in every detail as he leaned in slowly. Mike closed his eyes as he felt the breath of the other man nearing him. Their lips touched, gently at first. Mike kept his eyes closed as Harvey moved his body closer to Mike's, deepening the kiss till their lips locked firmly. Harvey moved his mouth in sync with Mike's, a dance perfectly timed, as his eyes fluttered shut with pleasure. Mike leaned into the kiss even more as he melted into Harvey's soft touch. 

 

His mind numb, Harvey didn't think as brought himself even closer to Mike. He was on his knees now and he faced Mike completely. Mike breathed heavily through his mouth as they broke their kiss for a second. Then they were back, their lips deeply kissing the other's. It was intoxicating. The high of it brought so much pleasure to Mike that he let out a low moan. This nearly drove Harvey mad as he slipped his tongue into Mike's mouth, pleasure rising in him. Mike let him be in complete control as he felt Harvey's other hand touch his thigh, sending a jolt of shivers down his back. Mike moaned again, this time more breathlessly. Harvey finally broke the kiss, but kept their faces close. Mike's eyes fluttered open as he breathed heavily. His eyes moved back between the other man's as he leaned in the warmth of his hand which still held one side of his face. Harvey leaned forward and their foreheads touched. 

 

Only a minute had passed, but to Mike it had felt so much longer. The sound of the city returned to his attention and it seemed louder than ever. Everything felt so alive. Harvey slowly leaned back and brought one knee to his chest. They hadn't broken eye contact at all and Harvey didn't want to. It was the first time that either of them had kissed a man, but that didn't seem important in that moment. Finally, Mike shifted his gaze to the the rough pavement if the alley below them. Neither spoke still, and instead basked in the silence of the moment. 

 

Not knowing what to do now, Harvey reached into his pocket and got out a slightly bent cigarette. He placed it in his mouth as he watched Mike follow his movement. It felt strange to feel something touching his mouth that wasn't Mike's lips. As he lit the cigarette, he breathed in deep and turned away from Mike to exhale. Without thinking, Mike reached out and grasped the cigarette, his fingers brushing Harey's lips. He pulled it out quickly and brought it to his mouth. Inhaling the smoke, Mike smiled at Harvey's surprised face. The taste of the nicotine was bitter but cleared Mike's head. He breathed the smoke into Harvey's face. Squinting at the smoke, Harvey waved his hand in front of his face and Mike laughed as he took back the cigarette. 

 

They kept their gaze steady as they admired the other. Mike was smoking his own cigarette now. He didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. It wasn't as nice as weed, but he saw the appeal. The dullness of the city that Mike had seen earlier seemed to have disappeared as they sat there. They both felt serene and the atmosphere between them was comfortable. Mike couldn't believe how handsome Harvey was. Ever since the first time they met, he had noticed he was attractive, but now he couldn't take his eyes off him. 

 

Finally breaking the silence, Harvey began to get up to his feet, his cigarette balancing in his lips. Mike watched as he lifted his arms above his head and stretched, his toned stomach peeking out as his black shirt lifted. Relaxing with a groan, Harvey reached out, offering his hand to help Mike up. 

 

"Come on," he said smirking, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "we have to study." 


	6. Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy gay. more fluff because exams are coming up and i won't be able to post too often :((

It felt strange to have anyone beside him, especially in a place so personal. Harvey stood in the centre of the bridge which overlooked the deep and rocky waters below. He leaned on the rusted and chipped railing as he followed the current with his eyes. Mike stood beside, his arms folded as he peered down nervously. The waters crashed aggressively against the rocks as the bridge creaked in the wind. Mike wasn't afraid of heights. Like anyone with common sense, he just didn't like them. The presence of the other man with his hand under his chin as he leant closer to the water both calmed and scared Mike. He seemed in such a state of serenity that if he fell, he would just become part of the water. 

 

The sky looked dull and grey even though it was only six in the morning like it was about to rain. The air smelled of rust and the bite of the chilly air felt sharp as Harvey breathed in. He loved this place. No one dared to come out here as the bridge hadn't been reconstructed or even looked at in the past few years. It was stable, but the creaking put people off. Harvey hadn't ever come out here with anyone, not even Donna--not that she would ever agree to follow him so far out in the bridge. He looked over at Mike and tried not to smile as he saw how nervous the other man looked. His eyebrows were furrowed together as if he was trying hard to focus and his thick hair fell over his eyes which darted back and forth from the water and his feet. 

 

"You're not gonna fall," Harvey broke the silence, "I've been here many times and I'm still alive."  
  


 

"Don't even joke about that!" Mike retaliated. 

 

Moving too fast for Mike's comfort, Harvey began to walk down the old bridge, leaving Mike behind. A feeling of paranoia overcame him as he rushed the best he could to follow Harvey. The creaking of the metal railings and the wood floor made Mike move faster. Though he didn't know this place as well as Harvey, he knew they weren't heading in the direction of the campus. Instead, they began to go further into the bridge and Mike made out a woody area at the end. There was no visible trail and the trees and bushes grew tangled into one another, an embrace of branches. Mike pondered at how Harvey knew of these places. The crunching of twigs and a dark figure was the only thing that Mike could identify Harvey with as the trees blocked the already limited sunlight. Mike prayed every time he felt a branch against his exposed neck and arms that it didn't cut skin. 

 

The trees seemed more sparse now as light broke through the darkness. Mike realized how wide his eyes were as he desperately tried to make out what was behind the woods. Nearly running into Harvey's back, he stopped abruptly behind the man. Pushing his way beside him, Mike heard the waters first. Squinting at the light, he made out what was before him. The same rocky water flowed quickly in between the cliffs, one of which he was standing on. Instinctively, he took a step back. This time there wasn't the comfort of the railings. Harvey gently grabbed Mike's arm and tugged him to move forward. Reluctantly, Mike gave in as he felt Harvey's hand slip into his. The warmth of the other man sent a chill down Mike's back. _Is he always this warm?_ Mike wondered.

 

The sky here seemed brighter, and the air even crispier than at the bridge. The clear waters seemed to flow endlessly as Mike tried to find the mouth of the river. He doubted anyone other than Harvey and him even knew of the existence of these waters. A dark branch sticking out of the light river was trapped between two stones. Mike pondered if he could get from one side to the other using the rocks. At the thought, he clenched Harvey's hand tighter. Glancing over at Mike, Harvey realized how pretty he looked with the sunlight on his face, the river reflecting in his blue eyes. He leaned in then and Mike didn't notice until he felt the other man's lips on his cheek. They were cold yet still soft, Harvey noticed. Mike tilted his head away slowly, breaking the contact.

 

The discomfort of the height seemed to escape him now as he sat down on the grass covered ground. It was cold and damp, and the breeze off the river sent goosebumps through his body. Harvey followed the other man's motions and sat beside him, his feet hanging off the edge. His attention was to Mike as he turned his body to face him. He leaned in again and this time he kissed his lips. They had gotten used to how the other kissed as they had done it many times before. They moved slowly, the kiss never sloppy. Never clumsy. Mike had been surprised at how good of a kisser Harvey really was. Unlike most people, he wasn't awkward. He didn't act awkward and he definitely didn't move it. Mike let him stay dominant for most of it until finally, he let his tongue slip in and wrestled for control. The kiss began to get quicker as they both tried to gain control of it. Harvey felt the hot breath of the other man on his lips as he broke the kiss. Biting his bottom lip, he inhaled sharply as he felt something stir in his lower gut. Then they were back, this time more aggressively. Harvey couldn't help himself as he shifted his lips to Mike's jaw and then his neck. Mike let him and he closed his eyes and tilted his head up, further exposing his neck.

 

Between the kisses and gentle bites, every breath they drew was quick and short. The sound of the waters continued in tune with them as Mike laced his right hand into Harvey's hair. It was surprisingly soft and much silkier than his own, Mike realized. He continued to play with it, curling it between his fingers and messing up the meticulous style as he breathed softly into his ear. Eyes fluttering shut, Mike forgot entirely about the chilly air, the harsh waters, and the dangerous height. He felt the soft touches of the other man cease and instead felt his coarse tongue drag slowly from his collar bone to his jaw. Jumping slightly as he tried not giggle, Mike scrunched his neck. Harvey pulled back and looked at Mike with surprise. Then the look turned mischevious. 

 

"Didn't know you were ticklish," Harvey said in a low voice, a smirk on his face.

 

Mike tried to scramble away from Harvey without falling over the edge. Harvey rose quickly and grabbed at his waist, pulling him in. Already giggling, Mike tried to push the other man's hands down to no avail. Shouts from both men erupted as Mike tripped, dragging Harvey down with him. They landed hard, their limbs tangled with the other. Groaning, Mike sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. Harvey lay still on the ground as he landed face first in the dirt. Mike poked him, concerned, and Harvey groaned in response, turning his head and spitting out dirt. Now it was Mike's turn to laugh as Harvey got up slowly. He showed no embarrassment and instead chuckled along with Mike. 

 

"You just ate shit," Mike said between laughs, "that's what you get!"

 

"I did eat shit but I also learned something very important," Harvey said and he rubbed his eye, trying to get a speck of dirt out, "you're ticklish."

 

Tensing with eyes closed, Mike awaited the touch of the other man's hands. He opened one eye as he found Harvey's head tilted to one side, smiling at him. Relaxing, Mike tilted his head to one side with a curious look, mirroring the other man. Harvey's smile widened.

 

"You're so cute, Mike," he spoke softly, "so damn cute."

 

Mike felt the heat rise up his neck and to his cheeks as he averted his eyes. They'd made out plenty of times but Harvey rarely ever said what he was thinking. Mike, on the other hand, spoke of Harvey's looks quite often to him to the point where he doubted Harvey took him seriously. Mike wasn't a looker, unlike the other man, though. He wasn't ugly, but he didn't have a face that stood out immensely. To be honest, Mike didn't like his features. He looked younger than his age and people tended to treat him like he was younger, and to Mike, this was the same as treating him like an idiot. Harvey didn't though. Not only because of his memory, but also the fact that Mike had such a unique and contrasting insight into the world. Their viewpoints were so similar yet so different, and it fit perfectly. Mike was caring to the point that he would hurt himself to help someone else, even if he didn't know them well. Harvey however, only trusted a couple people with his life and secrets, and he suppressed his care. He suppressed his selflessness. He had come to notice that Mike dug it out of him. Mike brought out his altruistic side. 

 

"You're pretty cute yourself," Mike replied sheepishly. Harvey laughed.

 

"I'm not  _cute_ ," Harvey corrected, "I'm handsome."

 

Rolling his eyes, Mike got to his feet and wiped the dirt and leaves off his jeans. He offered a hand to Harvey and helped him up. They decided to head back to the campus as it was nearly the beginning of class. The sky was lighter now as the clouds had moved out of the way and Mike could see the bushes and roots more clearly. He noticed a twig stuck on the back of Harvey's pants. Reaching out to pick it off, Mike brushed his hand against the other man's butt. Harvey yelled as he turned around quickly to look at Mike. The other man stood frozen, bent slightly at the waist as he held the twig in his hand. Glancing from the twig to the baby blue eyes of the other man, Harvey began to smirk. 

 

"You know, Mike," Harvey began, a sarcastic tone sneaking into his voice, "you should really ask before you touch me like that! I just really don't think it's inappropriate in such a setting."

 

Mike sighed as he threw the twig at Harvey's smug face. As it hit his chest, Harvey leaned in and quickly placed a kiss on Mike's lips. He smiled and continued to head towards the bridge. Mike followed after, his chest filled with joy as his crush was now his...well he didn't know _what_  Harvey was yet. So he refered to Harvey as a _very_ close friend. A friend that Mike thoroughly enjoyed. 

 


End file.
